pokmonadventuresofrobertfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Black
' Black '(Roberto) è il protagonista della serie. Quando il Professor Mortimer riesce a creare una macchina per andare in varie dimensioni, Roberto e Lorenzo vanno nel Pokéworld. In questo mondo Black si unisce prima a Cetra, poi a Belle e Komor ed infine a Vera. Quando una ragazza lo molla lo segna nel suo quaderno degli insuccessi e dei successi, anche se di solito lo fa Mewtwo di nascosto o quando lo dice il ragazzo. La madre entra anch'essa nel mondo Pokémon travestendosi sempre per non far capire al figlio che è entrata nel mondo dei Pokémon con lui.Va nel mondo di Yugi-Oh ,per sbaglio, assieme a Mewtwo affrontando Mewone. Successi Black ha iniziato il suo viaggio a Duefoglie. Ha vinto tutte le medaglie di Sinnoh e poi di Jotho e Kanto. Dopo è arrivato a Unima e a Hoenn. Ora sta sfidando gli Assi Lotta. Nella nuova serie annunciata sfida a Ice Unima. Guerra contro il Team Rocket Dal suo viaggio a Jotho inizia a combattere il team Rocket entrando anche come spia nel gruppo. Poteri Mistici Nella decima stagione rivela di potere diventare Dark Black e White Black a seconda del carattere. Mewtwo suppone sia colpa di Mewone ,ma la cosa è incerta. Pokémon Fuori dalla ball *Mewtwo, catturato a New Island lo segue quasi d'appertutto. Quando va a Ice Unima lui non gli ubbidisce. Spesso si vede con la sua squadra di Pokémon. E' in contrasto con Mewone e odia il team Rocket. Studia per diventare hacker, come alievo di Negi e Rampardos. Appende a una bandiera l'hacker oscuro. *Victini, ogni volta che Black vince si mette a ballare con Haunter. Lo usa solo raramente. *Haunter, di solito ha un ruolo secondario e sembra essere scontroso e intelligente. *Feraligatr, gioca spesso con Black ed è un pasticcione e anche un pò maldestro. *Volcarona, fa da ventilatore a Black quando fa freddo. In squadra * Lugia, mezzo di trasporto del ragazzo. *Kyurem, altro mezzo di supporto del ragazzo meno usato. *Zekrom, ordinato dal computer, Black lo riceve il giorno stesso. Lo usa per schiacciare nemici pericolosi ,ma piccoli o per scavalcare montagne. *Lake, è lo Sceptile di Black che riceve da professor Birch. *Oshawott, è il nuovo starter di Black a Ice Unima che non si vuole evolvere. *'Mew' *Zoroark *'Rayquaza' '' *Suicune *'Nidoking''' *'Blaziken' *Escavalier Depositati *Almeno una centocinquantina di Pokémon *'Entei' *'Raikou' *'Groudon' *Pokémon del Parco Lotta *'Azelf shiny' *Gyarados del Lago d'Ira *'Robot Pikachu' *'Ho-Oh' *'Pikachu' *'Deoxys' *'Jirachi' *'Lucario' *'Zorua' Scambiati *Torterra, appare in tutte le puntate fino alla quarta serie. Nessuno sa che fine ha fatto fino a quando Black non racconta alla madre di quando lo ha scambiato per un Pokémon tutt'ora sconosciuto. Ordinati *'Keldeo' *'Genesect' *'Meloetta' Liberati *UOVO peste, trovato per un malfunzionamento della seconda dimensione, viene trovato alla pensione. Black lo libera subito. *MissingNo, catturato per sbaglio, Black lo libera. Torna solo dopo in mezzo ai MissingNo. dell'Hacker oscuro come capo delle truppe. Fuggiti *Mewone, nemico del primo e secondo film è il primo clone di Mew ,ma abbandonato che ha ucciso un Darkrai e ne ha prese le vesti. Muore ,ma si rivela essere sopravvissuto e andato nel team Rocket. Parenti *Mamma, lo segue di nascosto nel suo viaggio cammuffandosi in vari personaggi. *Papà, entrando nel mondo dei Pokémon diventa un CapoPalestra di Pokémon a Hoenn in poco tempo. Accompagnatori *Vera, lo accompagna spesso nel suo viaggio. *Komor, lo accompagna solo in un episodio e ora è un CapoPalestra. *Belle, sbadata e allegra accompagnatrice di Black in vari episodi. *White, sembra avere una cotta per lui. Non lo accompagna proprio ,ma lo segue di nascosto. Ex accompagnatori *Sabrina, la CapoPalestra si è rivelata essere una tenente Rocket ,ma Black se ne era accorto e gli ha teso una trappola. *Lorenzo, rivale di Black anche se dopo diventa il discepolo di MissingNo. e cerca di uccidere Black a tutti i costi Apparizioni Stagione 1 *L'inizio del viaggio *Un passo dopo l'altro *Grotle! *La prima e la seconda palestra *Dopo il bosco la casa infestata *Vinciamo ancora! *Scambio non valido *Il team Galassia *Bellocchio, un eroe! *Capopalestra e team Galassia *Il Pokédex Nazionale *Uniti si vince *Nessuno mi può fermare! *La cometa *Un'altra medaglia ancora *Un campo innevato *Victory! *VS Team Galassia *VS Cyrus *VS Palkia *L'ottavo capopalestra *VS Camilla *Il nuovo continente *Jotho e le sue medaglie *A casa di Bill *Diglett all'attacco *Eusine, chi è questo qua? *La terza medaglia di Jotho Stagione 2 *Lancia la tua sfera *Il complotto del team Rocket *Quarta medaglia *Potere assouluto *La morte di Giovanni (Parte 1/3) *La morte di Giovanni (Parte 2/3) *La morte di Giovanni (Parte 3/3) *Celebi e la voce del bosco *La nuova conquista *Kanto! *Iniziamo con LT. Surge *Poi con la bella Misty *Il cimitero e l'oscuro Sabrina *Il duro Brock *Lo scienziato Blaine *Erika e le sue piante *Nina e Koga, duo invisibile! *VS Gary Stagione 4 *Il gioco del casinò *L'ultima grotta *Il centesimo livello *La ferita di Palkia *I Super4 *Io non sono un perdente! *Petali velenosi *Nel vulcano con Vulcano *Feraligatr attacca tu! *Ho vinto! *Un passo solo e... *Vs Lance *Il dex *Vs Oak *VS Gary: La rivincità! Stagione 5 *Gary e Eevee *Pietratuono *Coordinatori si nasce *A spasso nel tempo *L'incantesimo degli Unown *L'uovo misterioso *Il metallo nelle vene *Il pugno più duro *Evoluzione a sorpresa *Misty Vs Brock, sfida entusiasmante *Il ritorno di Cyrus *Mondo Contrario *La nave Stagione 6 *Nuovi orizzonti *Pokétrasporto *Rifletti sull'azione *La scomparsa *Komor contro Lorenzo *L'ottava medaglia di Unima *Oltre il drago *Il segreto di N *La verità *Victory Road (Parte 1) *Victory Road (Parte 2) *Il team Rocket *Darkrai *Ritorno alle origini *Un amico aggressivo *Il virus *L'hacker *La lega *N *La caduta dei giganti *Nardo Vs Black Stagione 7 *Missingno (Parte 1/5) *Missingno (Parte 2/5) *Missingno (Parte 3/5) *Missingno (Parte 4/5) *Missingno (Parte 5/5) *Hoenn *L'addio *Il ritorno di Vera *La capopalestra *Giratina e il guerriero dei libri *I giornalini dei Misteri *Parco Lotta: hacker all'azione *La nuova era per Hoenn *Sonic Boom *Il ritorno di Giovanni *Dietro la maschera *Epopea oscura *L'apocalisse è vicina Stagione 8 *Antonio: la nuova minaccia *Gli ultimi *Ritorno al buio *Nascondino con il male *Darkside (Parte 1/5) *Darkside (Parte 2/5) *Darkside (Parte 3/5) *Darkside (Parte 4/5) *Darkside (Parte 5/5) *La ragazza misteriosa *Cameriere e cavalieri oscuri *Il viaggio all'indietro *Lord Black *Il primo castello *L'ambizione di Nobunaga *Grado superiore *Io sono leggenda *La guerra contro di me *Il mio potere (Parte 1/2) *Il mio potere (Parte 2/2) *Deadzone *Oltre l'orizzonte Stagione 9 *La sfera *Il Sayan,il Majin e l'errore *Guerra civile *Allenamento solitario *Nel profondo dell'eroe *La fine del buio *Ritorno oscuro *The Finale Battle (Parte 1/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 2/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 3/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 4/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 5/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 6/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 7/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 8/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 9/10) *The Finale Battle (Parte 10/10) *La grande fine *L'ultima parola: la fine? Stagione 10 *Pokémon Adventures of Robert: Il Grande Musical di Black *The Game of Destiny #Gioco di Ruolo #Halloween Special #L'occhio oscuro #L'ombra #Solo con il mio nemico #Senza un dito #La morte della luce #Il demone delle 10 facce #L'esercito oscuro #Le tenebre incombono sul mondo #Minaccia dal passato #Non è solo un gioco #Ricorda #Meno Vs Più #La fiamma si riaccende #Non lo fare #Il Re #I suoi suditti #Il cane #Lo schiavo #Il numero ventisei #La fortezza #Sopra la Luna #La follia di Gumas #Exodia Necross muore #La Regina #L'Hydra #''The Battle'' #''The Dead'' #''The number one'' #''Dead of the World'' #''Alternative demension'' #''Friends'' #''Demons and Dragons'' #''Ghost from the Moon'' #''Blood of Good'' #''Light in the Dark'' #''The Final Episode'' #''The Big End'' #''The Destroyed of the Universe'' #''No, I'm not!'' #''Yo are loser!'' #''Victory Road'' #''The Life of Angel'' #''Bad Guy'' #''The B*'' #''I am the Number 1, I am the Winner!'' #''End of Dark'' Cortometraggi *Lo sbadato Feraligatr *Il luna park degli orrori *Il conte di Caramello *Feraligatr: dov'è finito Black? *Feraligatr: la palude di Froggy *Piku e Umbry: Nascondino nel parco *Umbry e Feraligatr: Buon Natale! *Feraligatr e Volcarona: Dolcetto o Scherzetto? *Feraligatr a Castel Demonio Film *Il grande film: Darkrai e l'era oscura *Il segreto di Mewtwo *L'occhio di cristallo *Pokémon Adventures of Black Live Action Movie Trivia *Black cambia il suo nome nel mondo dei Pokémon dato che all'inizio del suo viaggio vide un Charizard nero. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Pokémon Trainer Categoria:Campioni Categoria:Fazione del bene Categoria:Umani